


Learn to Love

by Mia_Vaan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast, Chloe is nineteen, Drabbles, F/M, Insecure Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, and there's a remake out, because it fits, because that's an issue, but she's still awesome, devil reveal, no Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Vaan/pseuds/Mia_Vaan
Summary: Beauty and the Beast, Deckerstar style.A story told in a series of 100 word drabbles.Originally posted on FanFic.Net on: March 5th 2017.





	Learn to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Lucifer or Beauty and the Beast. 
> 
> Written in celebration of the new Beauty and the Beast film (which I've seen; it was good, but I'll always prefer the original). With this story, I decided to try something different; it'll be told entirely through 100 word drabbles. Snapshots of a larger story, if you will. It's good writing practise. On FF.Net, these drabbles were posted as separate chapters, but to save time I've re-posted them here as one large oneshot. 
> 
> All the drabbles are named after Beauty and the Beast songs (including original score) from the animated movie, the Broadway show and the new live-action movie. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**I - Prologue**

_In the beginning, the Angel Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and condemned to rule Hell for all eternity._

_Until the day he rebelled once more and escaped to Earth._

_Thus, God decreed that if Lucifer could learn to love another, and earn love in return, he will become mortal and return to Heaven upon his death, the Lightbringer restored. If not, he would be doomed back to Hell for all of time._

_Five mortal years he had, but as the days passed, he made no move to heed his Father’s words._

_For who could ever love the Devil himself?_

\---

**II – Gaston**

“I’ve lost my wife. I can’t lose my daughter, too. But I can’t let this man get away with his crimes, either.”

Lucifer finished his glass and set it down on the bar. “So, let me get this straight, Officer Decker. You want me to keep your daughter safe while you conduct your investigation?”

“There’s a leak in the department,” said John. “No one can know where she is. And you have a reputation of keeping your word…among other things.”

“I solemnly swear not to touch her without her consent.” _Chloe Decker, all to myself. What fun we will have_.

\---

**III – Belle**

“I can look after myself!”

“I know you can, Chloe,” her father assured her. “But I need to know you’re _safe_. Lucifer Morningstar was not my ideal choice, but he keeps his word. I need you to stay with him until this case is solved.”

Chloe took in a deep breath and let it out again. Her life was in shambles; a bad reputation after starring in _that_ movie, her co-stars isolating her because she wasn’t like them, her father’s latest case causing her mother’s death…

_And now I have to stay with an irritating playboy. Lord, kill me now_.

\---

**IV – To the Fair**

“That’s why you’re taking her in, isn’t it? Because she might be the one.”

“I don’t care about Dad’s deal, Maze,” Lucifer told his demon. “I said I’d find a loophole.”

Maze’s eyebrow rose. “You’re running out of time.”

“Why do you even care? I thought you _wanted_ to go back to Hell.”

The demon walked away, and Lucifer was left alone on his balcony to ponder his predicament. He didn’t want to go back to Hell, but he also didn’t want to become mortal and eventually return to Heaven.

He glared up at the sky. “You cruel, manipulative bastard.”

\---

**V – No Matter What**

“There’s a girl staying with us,” said Maze, as she finished her drink and slammed it down on the bar.

Amenadiel leaned in closer. “Is she a danger?”

“Don’t know. Haven’t met her. But there’s a chance, if Lucifer lets himself fall in love.”

The demon’s words worried the Angel. If Lucifer succeeded, then _he_ would have to rule Hell in his younger brother’s place. A prospect he _loathed_.

No worries, at first. Lucifer had no interest in falling in love; was doomed to return to Hell. But with the arrival of a girl…

Without his powers, Amenadiel couldn’t interfere.

\---

**VI – Belle (Reprise)**

Her bag was packed and she was ready.

Chloe gazed out the window of their home, out towards the line where the sky met the sea. She wanted to travel; explore the world. And when she returned, she wanted to attend the Police Academy and become an officer, like her father.

She didn’t blame him for her mother’s death. He was just doing his job. And although she didn’t like it, she was willing to stay with a stranger for her father’s sake.

_And for once it might be grand, to have someone understand…_

Chloe was used to being alone.

\---

**VII – Me**

Once Officer Decker had left the building, Lucifer turned to Chloe – the star of _Hot Tub High School_ , in the flesh – and smirked down at her. “Tell me, my dear? What do you desire? Other than me, of course.”

The nineteen-year-old actress sent him a challenging smirk. “I don’t _desire_ you at all. And what I _desire_ is for you to shut up and leave me alone.”

And with that, she walked past him towards the spare bedroom.

Lucifer watched her go, baffled. _It didn’t work. Perhaps she hit her head when she was small?_

“Did my Father send you?”

\---

**VIII – Gaston (Reprise)**

“What?”

Lucifer nodded, smirking. “I know! Exciting, isn’t it?”

“Wait, a human is immune to your abilities, and you think it’s _exciting_?” Maze wondered if her boss had gone insane.

“I think dear old Dad must have sent her to challenge me,” said Lucifer. “Tempt me somehow. I don’t know what his end game is, but I’m dying to find out. And it’s nice to have some fun for a change. The banter with her is excellent!”

For the first time, Maze was worried. If Lucifer fell in love, she’d never return to Hell.

She’d be stuck on Earth, forever.

\---

**IX – Be Our Guest**

While the banter was fun, Lucifer wanted Chloe to like him.

So, when he discovered her favourite film – _Beauty and the Beast_ , which he had to admit was a nice film, if it did hit a little too close to home – he cooked a meal for her, and while she ate, entertained her with a rendition of _Be Our Guest_.

When she applauded, her smile wide, he considered it a job well done.

Her smile was bright, and everything Heaven should be but wasn’t. It stirred something in his heart; something he had never felt before.

A strange new feeling.

\---

**X – Home**

“Tell me, what do you want?”

“You mean ‘what do I desire’?”

“Yes, but no tricks. Not that they work on you, you freak. Seriously, I’m curious.”

Chloe sighed. “My mom pushed me into acting. She was always dragging me to auditions and acting classes, and I told myself that I wanted to be like her. But when my movie came out, something didn’t feel right. I never got along with my co-stars, I don’t like being in the limelight…”

“You want to help people,” said Lucifer.

She nodded. “Yeah. Like my dad.”

“Then don’t let others bring you down.”

\---

**XI – Aria**

_Could she be the one?_ Lucifer extinguished his cigarette in the ashtray sat atop of his piano. _And if my Father really did send her, what does he want me to do with her?_

“What is wrong with you?” Maze asked from the bar. “Why are you thinking so much about this…girl?”

“There’s something different about her that I don’t quite understand, and it vexes me.”

“She’s a human. A mortal. And you’re the Devil.” Maze leaned forwards. “Stop caring. If she finds out who you really are, she won’t stick around.”

Lucifer knew she was right.

And it hurt.

\---

**XII – If I Can’t Love Her**

“ _Hopeless, as my dream dies… As the time flies, love: a lost illusion…_ ”

Chloe was awoken from her dreams by a piano and an Angelic voice.

She slowly followed the beautiful voice into the main area of the penthouse. Upon seeing the owner of the voice, she paused in the threshold to watch.

Lucifer was playing the piano and singing. His fingers passed over the notes gracefully, and his voice was like music itself.

“ _If I can’t love her, then who?_ ”

He had taken his shirt off…and in the dim light, Chloe saw two hideously painful scars on his back.

\---

**XIII – West Wing**

Her hand had been about to reach out and touch the scars on his back when Lucifer suddenly stopped playing. In seconds he was on his feet, had turned to face her, and was holding her hand in a vice grip.

“What are you doing?!” His voice was deep, unlike how it normally sounded.

Chloe stared up at him. She’d been in a trance; hadn’t meant to try and touch his scars. “I…”

“Don’t ever touch them!”

His eyes turned red. His face flashed. For a second, Chloe saw red skin and a monstrous form.

He truly was the Devil.

\---

**XIV – If I Can’t Love Her (Reprise)**

“What are you?”

Her words confirmed that she had seen. Lucifer hadn’t meant for her to see his true face, but it had come out against his will. His anger at her for nearly touching his scars…

“You already know,” he replied, voice solemn. He released her hand and stepped back. She was going to run, and he was going to let her.

She didn’t deserve to be in the same room as him. He was a monster; a beast. She deserved more than him.

Chloe ran.

Lucifer only went after her, minutes later, upon remembering the promise he’d made.

\---

**XV – Wolf Chase**

The men tried to drag her towards the van, and Chloe struggled with all of her might. She only managed to fight back when most of the men were occupied, and she soon saw why.

Lucifer and Maze were fighting them.

Her fear of the Devil began to fade when she saw him. He was rescuing her.

A gunshot sounded. Lucifer flinched and fell to his knees. The bullet had scratched his leg, and there was blood on his hand when he pulled it away from the wound.

“I’m bleeding.” He sounded shocked.

Chloe rushed to his side to help.

\---

**XVI – A Change in Me**

“Thank you for saving me,” Chloe said.

Lucifer winced from where she was cleaning the wound. “I gave your father my word.”

She nodded. From somewhere in the penthouse, Maze could be heard ranting. Apparently, the Devil was supposed to be immortal, and shouldn’t bleed unless harmed by blades forged in Heaven or Hell.

It was the first time Lucifer had bleed from a mortal wound.

“And I’m sorry I ran,” Chloe apologized.

“No need for that,” said Lucifer. “Your response was natural. But know this, Chloe: I will never hurt you, and I will never lie to you.”

“OK.”

\---

**XVII – Maison Des Lunes**

“Do vampires exist?”

Lucifer turned to Chloe with a raised eyebrow. _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ – a show that Chloe had convinced him to watch with her – had gone to commercial break, leaving them time to talk. “No. Demons do, of course.”

“Of course,” said Chloe as she watched Maze stalk by them, death glaring. “What do you think of the show?”

“It’s better than most,” he replied. “Though I can’t stand the heroine’s boyfriend.”

“No one likes Riley,” Chloe admitted. “I used to like her old boyfriend, Angel – until Dad sat me down and explained that stalking is _not_ love.”

\---

**XVIII – Human Again**

“He’s _changing_. Becoming mortal. Not only did he bleed, but his powers don’t even work on Chloe. The more he spends time with her, the more human he becomes. And the worst part is he doesn’t even _care_.”

Amenadiel listened, chin resting on his hands. It was worse than he’d thought.

If Lucifer was truly falling in love with a human, then there was no hope. Lucifer would succeed, and Amenadiel would be condemned to rule Hell for the rest of eternity.

“We need to make a plan,” he said finally. “As much as I hate working with a demon…”

\---

**XIX – Something There**

Chloe gaped at the piles of books sat on the coffee table. “You got all these for me?”

“Of course!” said Lucifer. “Your mother should never have given your collection away.”

She picked up the first book, then the second, then the third…

The entire collection of _Sherlock Holmes_ was laid out before her. All thanks to Lucifer.

She hugged him before she could stop herself. “Thank you, Lucifer!”

Lucifer went still beneath her, before hesitantly returning the hug with a gentle smile. “You’re welcome, Chloe.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon reading together, content with each other’s company.

\---

**XX – The Battle**

“Officer Decker tells me that you and Amenadiel have been helping him with his case, Maze. Care to explain?”

The demon straightened up. “We thought that if we helped him solve the case-”

“Then there’ll be no reason for Chloe to stay.” Lucifer’s expression hardened. “You want to take her away from me.”

“She’s _changing_ you, Lucifer.”

“Maybe I _want_ to change,” the Devil snapped back. “You betrayed me, Mazikeen. We’re done.”

Maze could do nothing but watch Lucifer walk away.

Her Master had turned his back on her. Without him, she had no purpose.

No one to turn to.

\---

**XXI – Home (Reprise)**

“People do things they don’t mean when they’re upset,” Chloe assured him. “Maze is probably homesick.”

“She’s also not a person.”

Chloe took Lucifer’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Give it time.”

His heart swelled at her touch. Chloe had called him her friend, and while Lucifer wished it could be more, he understood that it would never happen. No one could ever love the Devil, after all.

And friendship was more than he ever asked for.

“Do you play?” he asked her.

“Well, I had three years of lessons…”

They played _Heart and Soul_ together in perfect harmony.

\---

**XXII – Days in the Sun**

“I _have_ met John before,” said Amenadiel. “Nineteen years ago, God sent me here to bless a couple who were unable to have a child. John was the father.”

“And the child is Chloe…” Maze realized.

“Father planned this.” Amenadiel stared in contemplation at the ceiling. “If he has a plan…should we interfere?”

Remembering the smile on Lucifer’s face when she saw him teaching Chloe how to play piano, Maze shook her head. “No. I don’t think we should.”

The demon ran her hand across the Angel’s bare chest and wondered if he was up for another round of sex.

\---

**XXIII – How Does a Moment Last Forever**

“You didn’t have to do this, Lucifer.”

“I did.”

Lucifer and Chloe walked out of the theatre together, arms linked. He had taken her to see _Beauty and the Beast_ on stage; a show Chloe had always wanted to see, but hadn’t been able to for various reasons.

It was as magical and as enchanting as the movie. Lucifer had even enjoyed himself.

“You’ve done so much for me,” Chloe said. “And I never asked for any of it.”

“But isn’t that what friends do?”

She smiled. _Finally, I have a friend_. “Yes, Lucifer. That’s what friends do.”

He smiled.

\---

**XXIV – Beauty and the Beast**

Lux looked amazing. Everything had been decorated as a high school prom, and the sight took Chloe’s breath away.

She hadn’t known what to expect when she found a beautiful yellow dress laid out for her, but after telling Lucifer how she’d missed her school prom due to filming her movie, she really wasn’t surprised.

Lucifer was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, hand held out towards her. He was wearing a sea blue suit, and looked…amazing. Especially when he smiled.

“May I have this dance, Chloe Decker?” he asked.

She smiled.

_Tale as old as time…_

\---

**XXV – The Beast Lets Belle Go**

“…The shooter, electrical engineer Joe Fields, is in police custody, while Officer John Decker, father of _Hot Tub High School_ ’s Chloe Decker, is in critical condition…”

Lucifer and Chloe stared at the TV screen.

“I have to go to him.”

The Devil nodded. “He caught the bad guy. My favour is done.”

It wasn’t surprising. The night had been magical; their dance…their almost kiss…

But the other shoe always dropped eventually. It always happened to him.

Chloe’s hand cupped his cheek. “I’ll come back and visit. I promise.”

Only when Chloe was long gone, did Lucifer allow himself to cry.

\---

**XXVI – The Mob Song**

Maze remained at a safe distance as she followed Chloe to the hospital.

The demon wasn’t sure what she was going to do. At midnight, Lucifer’s time would be up, and he’d be condemned to Hell forever. After everything, Maze didn’t want that to happen.

She doubted Chloe would appreciate being kidnapped. Maybe she could convince Decker to return, get the two idiots to confess their feelings…

Before Chloe entered the hospital, a cop stepped out in front of her.

It all happened so fast: the cop smothered Chloe’s face with a cloth before he dragged her into a van.

\---

**XXVII – Evermore**

“I don’t want to break you two apart,” said Amenadiel. “Not now. But I thought you should know.”

Lucifer took in a deep breath. He’d been right; God had sent Chloe to him in the form of a miracle child. It explained why she was immune to his charms, why he could be hurt in her presence…

God had created her so Lucifer could fall in love; so he could live a mortal life and eventually return to Heaven. Return home.

Part of Lucifer wanted to rebel…but part of him didn’t care.

Because he was in love with Chloe Decker.

\---

**XXVIII – Battle on the Tower**

“They’ve got Chloe.”

When Maze told him what had happened, Lucifer saw nothing but red. With his demon and his brother by his side, he stormed the warehouse where she was being held with all the wrath of the Devil and Archangel he was. The humans were going to pay for taking her.

Upon arriving, Lucifer overheard two men talking; he saw an officer and an older man arguing. Officer Moustache wanted to keep Chloe for himself while the other man wanted to kill her…

Lucifer quickly leapt in front of Chloe.

A gunshot fired.

Pain overwhelmed him. He fell.

\---

**XXIX – Transformation**

Chloe quickly overpowered Malcolm while Maze took care of Perry Smith. When the fighting was done, Chloe rushed to Lucifer’s side.

He was bleeding out. There was blood in his mouth. She tried putting pressure on the wound, but it was no use.

“Chloe…” Lucifer reached out for her.

“Lucifer, you idiot! Why did you do that?”

His fingers caressed her cheek. “Because…I love you.”

He gasped for breath, his eyes closed, and he stopped moving.

Tears blurred Chloe’s vision before she buried her face into Lucifer’s chest. “No, Lucifer, please! I love you.”

A shooting-star soared across the sky.

\---

**XXX – Home (Reprise II)**

_My son…you will live_.

His Father’s words echoed in his mind as Lucifer gasped awake, taking in several breaths.

Chloe was sat beside him, eyes wide and full of tears. After a few moments, she tackled him back to the floor and hugged him tight. “Lucifer!”

“Chloe?” Lucifer hesitantly hugged her back. “What happened?”

“You died,” Maze explained. She and Amenadiel were holding hands. “But then you got better.”

Lucifer realized what had happened. “Father…”

There was only one way he could be alive: Chloe loved him.

His heart filled with happiness as he hugged her back tighter, tears falling.

\---

**XXXI – Beauty and the Beast (Reprise)**

“Will they be OK?”

“Maze was forged in the fires of Hell. She’s home,” Lucifer assured her. “And Amenadiel should be fine. Hell can feel like Heaven if you’re with the one you love.”

_Heaven was Hell for me. But if Chloe is there with me, it will truly be Heaven for the first time_.

Chloe leaned against his shoulder. Her father was making a full recovery, Perry and Malcolm were in jail… Things were looking up. “Dad owes you a favour, you know.”

Lucifer smiled. He knew exactly what he wanted from John in return.

A life with Chloe.

\---

**XXXII – Overture**

“Daddy!”

Lucifer smiled as Trixie ran to hug him. He picked her up and swung her around. “Hello, Beatrice! How was school?”

“Boring!”

He chuckled before glancing over at Chloe. _Detective_ Chloe Decker. “Case closed?”

“You could’ve stayed to help with the paperwork, Lucifer.” Chloe smirked at him as she removed her jacket.

“But that’s boring!”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “It’s like I’m a mother of three.”

“Three?”

She smiled. “I’m pregnant.”

With his free arm, Lucifer swept Chloe into his side and kiss her head. Trixie cheered.

“Maybe now Detective Douche will _finally_ leave you alone.”

Chloe shoved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble XVII was written in celebration of the twentieth anniversary of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Since this story is set when Chloe was nineteen, the year is round about 2000, when Buffy was still airing.


End file.
